Realization
by VanInBlack
Summary: David Rossi is being held hostage in a prison, while JJ is waiting for news and thinking about her feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure if this story makes sense or will make sense to anyone but me. I actually planned to write it as a oneshot, but while typing it up I came to the conclusion to split it up in chapters, since I'm so slow at typing. Plus I haven't finished writing it, yet. I have actually outlined the story in my mind until the end (it won't be much longer than about three or four chapters of different lengths), and have currently written the next chapter, but if anyone has any ideas, I can try to write them into it. Please review and point out any mistakes (grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. as well as incoherences).  
**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in the story belong to me.  
**

**Chapter 1**

It was early afternoon one Thursday. Jennifer Jareau was currently sitting in her office, reading through a pile of files that had accumulated on her desk over the past days, when her boss, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner stormed in without knocking.

"JJ, turn on the TV! Local news channel!"

She did as she was told , eyes widening at the pictures she saw of a Virginian State Prison.

"Isn't that the prison where Rossi went this morning for a custodial interview?" she asked worriedly, hoping against hope that Hotch would say no.

"I'm afraid so. But I I have no idea yet about what's going on in there. All I know is that there must have been some sort of revolt or something like that. Prisoners have taken hostages and the local police are negotiating."

"Oh my God." JJ muttered, just as a news reporter said: "... Nothing is confirmed yet, but there are rumors that two people were shot. It is also reported that at least one FBI agent is among the victims." They both flinched at these words.

"JJ, you stay here, keep everything together. Inform Morgan and Reid when they come back from their lecture. Prentiss and I will go to the prison and see if we can help there."

"Okay, Hotch." She nodded while still staring at the television screen. Hotch was about to leave the room, when she turned to him and almost pleaded: "Hotch!"

"Yeah, JJ. I'll inform you as soon as I have any information." Looking at her for some seconds, he realized that the feelings his young media liaison must have for his old friend went beyond the usual concern you have for a co-worker.

"I promise," he added reassuringly.

"Thanks."

After Hotch had left, JJ sat down at her desk again, staring at the TV. She couldn't bare seeing those pictures. Her head dropped into her hands, and she felt like crying.

"He can't be dead. This is not happening. He can't be dead," she told herself over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting at her desk, her face buried in her hands, JJ thought about the past more than 1 ½ years David Rossi had been her co-worker. They got along well, even though they weren't exactly close. Sometimes she felt a little bit jealous when she saw him with Emily Prentiss. It was obvious that the two were close, that Emily confided in him. Deep in her heart she knew that they were just friends, but it didn't stop her heart from aching when she heard him call her "'Emily" every once in a while, when she was actually "Prentiss" to everyone else.

In the beginning she thought it was just a simple crush that she had for the older profiler, something that would vanish with time. But it didn't. She even hurled herself into a relationship with Will LaMontagne, the cop from New Orleans, to forget and get over her feelings for David Rossi, but it turned out that she couldn't, even after having baby Henry. The more she got to know Rossi, and the more she was able to look beyond his "I'm-David-Rossi-world-famous-bestselling-author-and-FBI-legend-arrogance-attitude", the deeper grew her feelings for him. She was amazed by how fast he had adapted to being in a team, how much he cared for every single one of them, including her.

A few weeks ago she and Will had ended their relationship, and Rossi, just as every other team member, was there for her. It was the little things that meant so much to her, him bringing her coffee, taking her out for lunch, asking how she felt, how Henry was. Of course, there was nothing that would indicate that he felt more for her than friendship, and JJ knew better than to let any of her feelings for him slip. She'd rather be his co-worker forever than be rejected by him. She knew now that her feelings for Rossi were one of the reasons that she and Will couldn't make it. Will knew it too. No matter how much JJ tried to ignore her attraction to her colleague, no matter how often she tried to make herself believe that Will was the love of her life, there had always been something standing between them. In the end their split was pretty much amicable. Will went back to Louisiana, leaving her and her six-month-old son alone.

JJ startled from her current position as her cell phone rang again. It was Hotch.

"Please let him have some good news," she pleaded silently before taking the call.

"Hello, Hotch, please tell me something good."

"JJ, we don't know much, yet. But according to an injured guard that they released, the two shot men were other jailers. That's pretty much all I can tell you right now, we still don't know what exactly is going on in there right now. The guard couldn't tell us anything about Rossi other than that he is still in there." JJ let out a breath of relief. At least now she knew that there was hope.

"The police don't want us to take over the negotiation, so all we can do at the moment is wait." Hotch continued.

"Thanks, Hotch."

"No problem, I'll call you again as soon as we have news."

Once her boss had hung up again, JJ went out into the bullpen to make herself some strong coffee. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

Outside her office she met Morgan and Reid, who came back from their lecture. She quickly informed them about what had happened, and realized while speaking that Garcia also didn't have a clue about the recent events. Morgan and Reid didn't hesitate and went out to support Hotch and Prentiss.

After filling them in she took her coffee, poured another one for Garcia and went on to see her. She knocked lightly on her office door and entered, when she heard Garcia's cheery voice calling her in.

"Hey, Jayje. Do we have... What happened? Have you been crying?" Garcia grabbed JJ's shoulders and pushed her down into the chair next to hers.

Clearing her throat, JJ told her haltingly about the situation.

"There, well, there has been a, a hostage situation in the prison Rossi went to this morning for this custodial interview. It's all over the news. Hotch and Prentiss are down there supporting the local police and Morgan and Reid are on their way, too."

"Oh my God," Garcia gasped. "What about Rossi? Is he okay?"

JJ shrugged, looking down on the floor, before she answered. "They don't know yet. At first there had been rumors that he was shot, but the victims obviously turned out to be two prison guards. That's all I know. Hotch will call us as soon as there are any news."

Garcia reached over to turn on the local news channel, but JJ stopped her.

"Please don't turn that on. I can't watch those pictures knowing that Dave is in there," she cried out. As soon as the words were out, she realized what she had actually implied with them. She never called Rossi by his first name, well, she does in her mind, but never when she talks about him. He was always Rossi, to everyone on the team, except Hotch. She had never let anything slip before that would indicate she had deeper feelings for Rossi. Not even to Garcia, the woman she considered to be her best friend. Of course Garcia jumped right onto it.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me about you and Mr. Legendary Profiler?"

JJ tried to play it down, knowing that Garcia wouldn't stop questioning until she gave her a satisfying answer.

"Why would you ask that? I'm concerned, that's all. There's nothing going on between him and me."

"Uhu, right. And I'm Mother Teresa. Try again."

"Really, Penelope, it's nothing."

"Newsflash, JJ, coming into my office, tear-stained, and calling him by his first name is never nothing."

JJ sighed deeply, faltering, before she admitted: "Well, I might feel a little bit more for him than just friendship, but he doesn't know. And I'd prefer if it stays that way."

"Oh Jayje. For how long have you had those feelings?"

"Honestly? Ever since we met in Hotch's office. Maybe even before, considering that he was one of the reasons I joined the Bureau in the first place."

Garcia laid an arm around JJ's shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm guessing Rossi was the reason you and Will broke up?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. He was surely one of the reasons, but there was more, I guess. I don't know." They started talking about Will and Rossi, and JJ told her everything she had come to realize earlier in her office.

Before they knew it, a couple of hours had passed.

It was almost half past six when Hotch called again with an update.

"JJ, there are two leaders of the revolt. They have eight guards, two social workers and Rossi as hostages, and they released two more wounded guards and three visitors earlier. We still don't know much about Dave's condition. One of the guards said that he was knocked down on the head and has a laceration, but that's all we know." JJ grabbed Garcia's hand and squeezed it as tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Maybe you and Garcia should go home and get some rest. This could take all night, and we are still not sure about their specific demands. I promise, I'll call you with updates as soon as things are moving."

"But, Hotch,..."

"Do I need to make it an order, JJ?"

"No, it's alright."

"I'll call you."

As soon as Hotch had disconnected the call, Garcia stood up.

"Let's go, JJ. You can stay with we, if you want to, or I could come over to your place," she offered her friend.

"Thanks, Pen. But I guess, I'd rather be alone right now. And besides, don't you have some families to council tonight?"

"Yes, but I could cancel it. I'm sure they'd understand."

"You don't have to. I really have to catch up some of the work that's been laying on my desk all day."

"JJ, you heard Hotch, go home."

They walked towards the elevators together and stopped there.

"I will. I'll just grab some of the files and then I'm out, too."

"I'll wait for you."

"It's not necessary, Pen. You'll be late." Seeing the doubting look on her friend's face, she added: "I'll go home, I promise."

"Okay, Jayje, if you're sure." Garcia hugged her friend and then got into the elevator.

"At least try to get some sleep, will you? You look horrible," she told JJ before the doors closed.

"I will. I'll call you when I hear something."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write in German, but finding the right words in English was extremely hard, so I apologize if the sentences sound a bit "German" in their construction. **_

**Chapter 3**

When Garcia had disappeared in the elevator, JJ went over to her office to get her bag and a few of those case files she had been working on in the morning. Walking towards the elevators again a few minutes later, she caught a glimpse of the empty bullpen and looked up to Rossi's dark and deserted office. Without thinking about it, she walked over, up the stairs and went inside.

Switching on the lights, she found a tidy room. Everything was in order, as usual. This guy really was the neatest man she had ever met. On top of that she admired his taste. His office was elegantly furnished, black desk, black leather sofa, and black leather chairs.

She walked around and let her hands glide over his desk chair, looking at the shelf behind his desk. Next to a lot of books there was a framed picture of him and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, who both resembled each other and also him to a certain degree, which made her wonder whether they were related to him. She knew he didn't have children, despite having three ex-wives and god only knew how many other ex-loves, but apart from that she didn't know much about him. Did he have siblings? Were his parents still alive? How did he grow up?

Looking through the room, she found two more framed photographs on his desk. She recognized his friend, Father Jimmy Davison, on one of them, where they were both standing in front of a church. The other photo showed him standing between two elderly people, a man and a woman in their seventies, his arms around both of their shoulders. His parents, she thought immediately, there was no doubt about it. The resemblance to both of them could clearly not be missed. He was the perfect genetical mixture of both of them, his father's eyes and his mother's mouth and nose. The picture seemed to be recent, so maybe they were still alive. She took it into her hands to take a closer look. All three of them were smiling widely and happily and the smiles were without doubt genuine.

Putting the picture back on its place, she smiled lightly, as she saw a handwritten note on an open case file on his desk. She could not understand how the neat and orderly man that he was could have such a messy handwriting. Sometimes she spent hours trying to decipher what he had written when she went through case reports.

Running her fingers over the note, her eyes filled with tears again. When had she become such an emotional wreck? Thoughts of him possibly being seriously injured flooded her mind again. It was the agonizing uncertainty, the not knowing of what he was currently going through that started to overwhelm her.

She went over to his couch and sat down, remembering her talk with Garcia from before.

Garcia had suggested to tell Rossi about her feelings for him. What did she have to lose? Sometimes you had to take a risk, she had told her. JJ had brushed her suggestion away, afraid that if she did what Garcia told her, their good work relationship could be destroyed. But now, sitting alone in his office surrounded by the smell of his aftershave and the distinctive smell of, well, him, she gave it a second thought. Garcia was right, she realized. What did she have to lose?

Now, all he had to do was come back, alive and in one piece. But what if he didn't come back? What if they had already killed him in there? She curled up on the couch in fetal position, her arms wrapped around herself, and she couldn't seem to stop crying. Trying to convince herself that no news is good news, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the end everything happened very fast. After almost nine hours of unsuccessful negotiation, the local police finally let Hotch take over. When he realized that the revolters had put him on speaker, he hoped and prayed that Rossi would hear him, that he was well enough to be able to hear him.

And he did. Listening to his friend's voice, Rossi knew that they would finally be on their way to a breakthrough. He was confident in Hotch's skills, since he was the one who taught him a thing or two.

When the call was disconnected again after Hotch had introduced himself, Rossi started to talk at the leaders of the revolt, trying to convince them to give up. He had done that before, but after a few kicks in his stomach he stopped, not wanting to jeopardize his luck of still being relatively unharmed. He also knew that, now that the local police had given negotiation into the FBI's hands, they were probably preparing to come in. They were running out of time, and it was clear to him that storming into the prison would result in more deaths than there had already been.

And he didn't want to die tonight. Not when there was still so much out there to live for. His thoughts wandered to Jennifer Jareau. He had been thinking about her all afternoon, having developed feelings for her that went beyond friendship quite a while ago. Well, actually he was madly in love with her ever since their hands had touched for the first time in Hotch's office. But then she started being with that Will LaMontagne guy and he didn't want to intrude into an existing relationship. After she and Will broke up, he still didn't make a move, wanting to give her some time to get over the breakup first. He was there for her, of course, making sure that she was well, trying to gauge a reaction out of her which would tell him that his feelings were mutual. But nothing happened that indicated that she could be interested in more than a platonic friendship, and he backed off, thinking of the bad effects it could evoke on their work relationship and the team if she didn't reciprocate his feelings. This afternoon, however, led him to realize that he had to act before it is too late. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. He silently prayed that he would make it out there alive, and then he would waste no time to win her heart.

So he tried to make the revolters see reason, told them to trust his colleague and friend Aaron Hotchner to solve the situation peacefully, before the police would storm into the building which would almost necessarily end in a massacre. At first he received another kick in the stomach, but when Hotch called again they agreed to his suggestions pretty fast. Morgan and Prentiss were to serve as exchange hostages for the injured hostages. Within half an hour they went in and managed to overpower the prisoners.

The team was relieved to see Rossi alive and relatively well.

"I'm okay," was the first thing he said to Hotch, when he saw him outside, despite the blood running down his face from a gash on his temple.

"We'll get you to the hospital," Hotch said.

"No, really, I'm okay. I'll have a mark on my head for a while and my stomach will be bruised for a couple of days, but apart from that, I'm fine."

"You have to get checked out by a doctor, Dave! Besides, it's protocol," Hotch insisted.

"Screw protocol, Aaron. When I say I'm fine, then I AM fine!" Rossi was as stubborn as always, only agreeing to let the paramedics doctor the wound.

"I just want to go home, okay?"

"Okay." Hotch finally gave in. "I'll bring you."

"That's not necessary, Aaron, I came here with my own car."

Eyeing him suspiciously for a few moments, Hotch realized that Dave needed to be alone for a while. He still didn't know exactly how the prisoners had managed to take over control in the first place, but he had a feeling that Rossi at least partly blamed himself for not having been able to prevent it, and that he needed to make sense of today's events for himself first, before he would question him on it.

Yet he said: "I'll get you home. And don't argue now. You don't have to talk to me, but that's how it's going to be. We can get your car tomorrow." Rossi rolled his eyes on his friend.

"Fine, but I'll have to go back to the office first."

"What? Oh no, you're going straight home and get some rest. Anything else can wait until tomorrow."

"Hotch, I'll make it fast. It's just a quick stop. I'll grab some stuff and we're out again."

Sighing deeply at his friend's determination, Hotch agreed.

After he told Morgan, Reid and Prentiss to go home, they both said goodnight to their colleagues and got into Hotch's car.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ok, so this is the last chapter. The story actually turned out longer that I originally thought. I'm not exactly sure about the end, it feels a bit forced to me. Anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, I'd really like to know what you think.**_

_**Vanessa**_

**Chapter 5**

The drive back to Quantico went by in silence. Rossi was staring out the window the whole time, even though it was too dark to actually see anything. But that didn't matter anyway, he was too absorbed in his thoughts to recognize anything.

His mind wandered to JJ again, memories of their first encounter in Hotch's office coming back, and he immediately had to think about Cleveland a few weeks back, where she had told him that he was one of the reasons that led to her decision to join the FBI, a comment that had melted his heart. He realized again that their meeting in Hotch's office therefore had technically not been their first, at least not for her. How he could have missed her then in that campus bookstore, however, was beyond his comprehension.

And then there was Henry. The little man had him wrapped around his little finger, that was for sure. Dave smiled, thinking of how he always showed the boy around at the BAU when JJ brought him with her occasionally. He was such a wonderful and handsome little boy, always smiling and gurgling happily, and Dave loved to have him on his arms. He wondered again, for the 1000th time, how Will could leave such a gorgeous woman like JJ and such a wonderful son, and he felt an urging desire to smack him in the face for doing so, even though he didn't actually know the details of their breakup.

Every few minutes, Hotch looked over to Dave. Noticing the occasional smiles on his friend's face, he knew Dave was thinking about JJ. It didn't need a profiler to notice how Rossi watched JJ, but he had to give him credit for backing off, for never interfering when her relationship with Will had become public. Now, however, he was not sure what to think. He expected Dave to make a move towards JJ soon, but he couldn't calculate what it meant for the team, how it would change the dynamics of their team, if two of its members were a couple all of a sudden. Not to mention that there were rules against fraternization. And what would happen if it didn't work out? He could make sure that they were able to stay on the same team once they were together, Rossi could do that himself, of course, but having in mind Rossi's breakups from his ex-wives and how many seriously ugly moments had come along with that, he was not sure if that would not destroy the team. Granted, it would probably only destroy Dave, since Hotch was pretty sure that every member of the team would side with JJ, should he ever hurt her.

At present these thoughts were all hypothetical anyway, but Hotch took it up to watch the developments very closely, and he planned on giving Rossi a serious lecture on the consequences that awaited him if he harmed JJ. But now was not the right time for it.

They arrived back at Quantico after a thirty minutes drive. On the elevator ride up to the BAU floor, Hotch spoke again. "Okay, Dave, you've got five minutes. I'm going to call JJ and Garcia to fill them in and then we'll get you home." Seeing Dave nod, he pulled out his cell phone as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Someone's in my office," Dave muttered suddenly as they strode into the bullpen. They saw the lights turned on in Dave's office and the door open. Hotch put his phone away and they both walked up the stairs, careful not to make a noise. Peeking inside, Dave saw her first.

The woman of his dreams was currently sleeping on _his_ couch, in_ his_ office. He was stunned and stared at her small figure. Seeing her here was the very last thing that he would have expected at that moment. Jennifer had been waiting for him! A rush of warmth flooded through his body and it put a bright smile of happiness on his face. Looking at Dave, Hotch saw the affection the elder man held for the young woman. It was written all over his face, and Hotch could not remember having seen anything like that on Rossi with his ex-wives or any other woman before.

"She likes you, you know," he said quietly as they were standing in the door. Dave nodded slowly, not immediately comprehending what Hotch had said.

"I'm going to stay with her," he whispered with a finality that left no room for debate. Knowing that Dave needed to be alone with JJ, Hotch eventually said: "I'm going to call Garcia on my way out. Don't make it too long, will you. And please let her drive when you go home. Goodnight." Dave gave Hotch a thankful smile. "Goodnight, Aaron. Thanks."

He went inside and closed the door quietly, careful not to wake JJ up. Pulling a chair next to the couch, he sat down, watching her sleep. God, he could look at her like this forever! Her face was pale and he noticed the dried tears that had run down her cheeks, but that did not make her any less beautiful. It felt like a hundred butterflies in his stomach when he realized that she must have cried for him. She truly was an angel, his saving grace. He could not remember ever having felt like this before, not even with his ex-wives.

When she stirred slightly in her sleep, a wisp of hair fell into her face. He knelt down beside the couch and brushed it gently behind her ear. An urgent desire to kiss her wonderful lips rushed through him and it took all his willpower to not give in to it but to climb back into his chair.

After a few more minutes, JJ suddenly began to wake up. The scent in the air was strange, but familiar at the same time, and she was confused at where she was. Opening her eyes and seeing that she was on David Rossi's office sofa, her memories of the past day returned instantly. Jerking up, she saw him sitting in a chair opposite to her, and she briefly wondered if she was still dreaming.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Dave could see the deep care and affection for him in her eyes, and he wondered how he got that lucky or if he was just imagining all of it.

When she saw the vetted wound on his head and the blood on his shirt, she realized that it was not a dream.

"You're back," she whispered softly, still a small remain of disbelief in her voice. Dave smiled at her gently. "I'm back."

Without a warning, she suddenly jumped forward and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in its crook and hugged him tightly. Taken by surprise it took David a second to respond, but then he pulled her into his lap, wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. His small doubts over her feelings for him that he had earlier had completely vanished, their tight hug made it clear to both of them that their feelings for each other were mutual.

Later they wouldn't remember how long they just sat there, holding each other. Closing his eyes, Dave could feel her breath on his neck, which was one of the most soothing things he had ever experienced, making him forget his pounding headache and his aching stomach. JJ didn't want to let go of him, afraid he might be gone again if she did. After a long while she pulled back a little bit to look at him. Refusing to let her go completely, Dave held her with one hand and brushed through her hair with the other. They still didn't say a word, but their glances at each other showed more than words could ever tell. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and she leaned into it, relishing in his soft touch. Following his hand with hers, she intertwined her fingers with is, bringing his hand to her lips.

That was the last trigger he needed. Leaning in slowly, he kissed her forehead first, then her cheeks and her nose, before their lips touched for the first time. She responded automatically and within seconds their kiss deepened, becoming more passionate with every minute. When their hands started to wander over the other's body, Dave stood up, still holding her close, and laid her gently on the sofa, never breaking their kiss. It was only when they both needed air to breathe that they reluctantly separated their mouths for a moment. Pulling him down to her face again mere seconds later, JJ fisted one hand in his hair and with the other one pressed his body on hers. His hands started a journey under her shirt and he wanted desperately to make love to her when he felt her soft warm skin underneath his palms.

Things went out of control fast. Within a couple of minutes their clothes were off and spread around his whole office. He kissed and caressed every inch of her body, feeling her hands everywhere on himself. He needed to touch her as much as he needed to be touched by her. His stomach hurt like hell from all the kicks and every time her hand had a little bit more pressure on his stomach, a jolt of pain rushed through his entire body. He didn't care though, needing to feel everything right now, to know that he was still alive.

Their eventual love-making was slow and gentle, their occasional moans and heavy breathing being the only sounds in the otherwise silent room. Afterwards he held her close again. Her head was resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and chest. Never before had she felt this safe, had she been this close to anyone.

It was Dave, who spoke for the first time after long minutes of comfortable silence.

"I thought my life was over, when that guy managed to get the guard's gun," he confessed quietly. "He shot two of them and then he pointed the gun on me." Hearing his trembling voice, JJ lifted her head and saw the fear in his eyes.

"God, Jennifer. I thought he was going to kill me." His voice was breaking.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered soothingly, stroking his cheek. "You're safe now."

Closing his eyes, he pulled her even closer, stroking her hair.

"All I could think of in there was to get to you. It was the only thing that kept me sane. I was so afraid that I would die without ever being able to tell you how much you mean to me." His voice was only a whisper, but JJ heard his words with crystal clarity.

"I felt the same thing. We didn't know what had happened to you. At first they said on the news that you were one of the victims, and I couldn't think straight anymore. When Hotch called and told me that it was two guards who were killed, I can't tell you how relieved I was." She stopped, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"Hotch wanted me to go home, you know. But I couldn't."

"I'm glad that you didn't."

They remained silent again for another few minutes. JJ laid her head back on his chest, listening to his strong, regular heartbeat, inhaling his scent, while he ran his fingertips over her arm and her back. He thought about the past day again, and suddenly Henry came to his mind.

"Where's Henry?" he asked a bit anxiously.

"My mother's watching him. She's been here with me since yesterday and I called her earlier that I would be home late. She agreed to stay another night."

"I want to spend the day with you and Henry tomorrow, if that's okay." Dave suddenly asked.

"Of course. Any particular plans?"

"No, not yet. I just want us to take the day off, have breakfast, lunch and dinner together, play with Henry, you know, something like that."

"Sounds great."

After a few more minutes that they spent quietly talking about all kinds of things, JJ started to get up. "Come on, let's go home. A real bed is much more comfortable to sleep in." They got dressed quickly and walked hand in hand out of the office and into their new life together.

_The end_


End file.
